Pokemon Adventures:The Raging Black Kyurem
by Reshiramluverfusion
Summary: When Yukan, a girl with a gift to battle goes on an adventure with her best friend Kro, they face many challenges. As well as saving the world. However, she's up for the challenge with her partner Hono, a Tepig with awesome battle skills also. Together, they're one unstoppable duo with a heart for battles. Accepting OC'S! If you don't like it, don't read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: The raging Black Kyurem**

**Hi! I'm Pikachuluver2012, and I'm going to start writing fanfics now. I will accept Oc's, and I will show you what I need on the bottom. Now, I present you my fanfic.**

**Note: Pikachuluver2012 does not own Pokémon. If she did, all heck would break loose.**

**Chapter 1**

"Pika, time to wake up!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I yawned. I opened the window, noticing the Pidoves on the other side. "Good morning!" I said to them. _"Oh, hello Pika!" _They cooed. I went in my closet to get dressed. I put on my usual Pikachu-like dress, black stockings, Pikachu sunhat, and my ankle-high boots. I added my favorite Pikachu pin to my sunhat. When I walked downstairs, my mom gave me a big hug. "Are you ready to get your first Pokémon sweetie?" She asked. "Mom, I'm ready. I'm fourteen, not five" I said, giving her a hug back. As I walked outside, Kro, my best friend was outside waiting for me. "Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked. "You know it!" I shouted, showing him my purse that matched my clothes. He sighed, running ahead as usual. "Wait up!" I called out. When we got to the place, Bianca, professor Juniper's assistant was looking out at the horizon. "Oh, you're here!" She exclaimed. She showed us the two Pokémon we had to choose from. Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. I saw how Tepig's poke ball looked like it was meant for me to choose him. I picked him. "Do you want to name him?" She asked, showing Kro Snivy. I nodded. "Hono sounds like a name for him" I said. His poke ball shook. He came out. _"I love that name! Thank you for picking me out!" _he excitedly said. "Let's have a battle!" Kro said, showing me snivy. "Fine then" I said in my divine voice.

* * *

"Go, Tsua!" He shouted, making his snivy hop it the place he was standing. "Go, Hono!" I shouted. _"What an ugly Tepig" _the snivy taunted, using leer._ "Well, how about I knock some sense into you!?" _Hono said in enraged voice. "Hono, use tackle!" I said. Snivy lost his balance, falling flat on his face. "Snivy, use tackle!" Kro said. Hono was quick to react. He dodged the move, using tail whip._ "It's not so fun being bullied, is it?"_ he chuckled. "Hono, use tail whip again!" I said. Snivy's defense was harshly down now. "Snivy, use tackle!" He shouted. Bianca looked very confused. Hono fell, getting shards of rocks stuck into his arm. _"I'm not done yet!"_ Hono yelled, using his tail to hit the rock shards into snivy's skin. Snivy fainted after Hono tackled him. "No way! I lost?" Kro exclaimed. Bianca clapped her hands. "That was one of the best battles I've ever saw!" She screamed. She healed both Hono and Tsua. It seemed like they were rivals, due to how tough they hurt each other, and how they seemed to taunt one another. _"Dang it! Stupid Tepig…"_ Tsua angrily said to Hono. _"Well, I was only using my surroundings to simply aid me, you dung-for-brains!"_ Hono said, turning his head around, and looking at me. "You are an amazing battler too, Kro! I couldn't even catch up!" I told him, patting him on his back. "Let me take you guys to the Pokémon center" Bianca said, escorting us there.

"This is the place where we heal Pokémon, such as if your Pokémon got poisoned, or burned" Bianca explained to us. "I'll go first!" Kro said, putting Tsua on the front desk. _"Aaaagh! Torture!"_ Tsua screamed as the nurse touched his Poke ball. "I'm next" I said to Bianca. Hono, unlike Tsua, loved how she handled him._ "This lady's very nice" _Hono gently said. "Next up, the gym!" Bianca said, leading us to it. As I walked out, I could have sworn I felt a tiny hand tap my left shoulder._" This trainer is the one who master Zekrom was talking about. I must tell Reshiram as well" _the creature said, turning invisible once again.

**Victory the victini's P.O.V.:**"Master_ Reshiram! Master Reshiram!" I_ said. Reshiram was on his royal throne, admiring the statues. He turned around to see me._ " What is it, my divine assistant?" _He asked me. I huffed, trying to catch my breath. _"The one you call Pika is starting her journey now" _Geno, a genesect said from behind me. _" Oh, is this so?"_ he said in a rather interested voice. Geno and I nodded. _"Well then, we can't have them waiting. Victory, you're with Pika. Get Molly Etta to come with you so she could help master Kro" _He replied as he hopped out of his throne. I ran into my room. I packed up my three favorite things, My yin and yang styled blanket, my Midnight Purple scarf, and my picture book of the pokemon I met during my adventure to become an apprentice. When I was done, I got Molly Etta out of her room._ "Are you ready to go on the adventure that we've been waiting for?"_ I asked her. She giggled, showing me her small sea green suitcase that had all her precious items in it. _" You know I am! Now, where are they?" _she asked as she rocked back and forth in the air. I sighed._ "They're still in their hometown, Asperita city. Why do you ask, molly?". _She huffed a small, scared sigh. Then, she said,_ " I'm a little scared. What if the evil guys Commander Landorus told us about follow us? Have you even thought about that before you decided to report what happened?"._ I patted her on the back. I gave her a smile, saying that it was okay. She nodded, got her suitcase, and walked off. As I followed, Kel, a Keldeo was there. _"Ready to adventure?" _He said, poking at the bags strapped on his back. He looked at me, then back at molly. We exchanged looks, then both said,_ "Yes"_ ._ "Then let's head off!" _Kel hollered as he jumped rock-to-rock down the stairway. We shook our heads, and followed from behind.

**Me: And that's it! **

***Silence***

**Me: What?**

**Kro: Ahem. Two words. OC. And Now!**

**Me: Okay. Here it is at the bottom**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Love Interest (If any):**

**Personality (How they act):**

**Appearance: **

**Pokémon started with:**

**Full Pokémon team (Six only, but one has to be a legendary partner he or she met):**

**Bio (Can be short or long, I don't care):**

**If your Oc is in, I will either PM you, or if you don't have an account, and you add an OC, I may add it either way.**

**Kro: Yah, sure**

**Me: *Snaps, and level 100 Zekrom comes***

**Kro: That's awesome! I mean..EVIL! It's awesome-evil!*Runs for life***

**Pika: Anyways, chapter 2 will come soon. Goodbye!** **oh and p.s., this is very short because I don't have very many oc's.**

**Hono and** **Tsua: Review! ****Any** **bad comments will be screwed by Her Zekrom on level 100, combined with her Serperior on level 100 as well! Muwahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Due to the fact that Pika seemed bad, and that the story also seemed a little out of whack, I'm doing some changes to her and the story. Her name is now Yukan. Since it looks like she's addicted to Pikachu, I am also changing her outfit. She has a dark blue and black long sleeved shirt, a pair of black gloves, a black jacket that when zipped up, has a poke ball in the middle, dark blue leggings, and dark blue shoes with light blue straps on the side. Her eyes are chestnut, and her hair is going to be charcoal black and in a ponytail with bangs that cover her right eye. I'm sorry for messing up on the grammar also. One more thing. Please don't criticize me in a negative way. If you think this story is not good, then please don't read it. Now back to the story. That I don't own.**

When we walked into the gym, Kro's mouth dropped.

"This looks like a school!" Kro yelled. "I hate schools!"

Bianca and I exchanged looks, and then looked back at Kro. Some of the kids looked at Kro with very mean scowls on their faces. We backed up a little bit so we wouldn't be the ones in trouble. Just as we were about to head out, someone was calling Bianca.

"Bianca? Bianca? Is that you?" The voice asked. She turned around and gave out a small scream. I turned around to see a 16-year old boy who had on a casual white shirt, a red orange tie, and blue jeans. She quickly ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Cheren! It's so nice to see how you're doing!" She choked, due to the tears in her eyes. He walked over to Kro and I after he finished hugging Bianca.

"So, are you two here to battle me?" Cheren asked before showing us his gym badge, the basic badge. Kro and I nodded.

"Follow me, then" he briefly said. As Kro and I followed, a boy with urban styled clothes, sapphire blue eyes, and light blonde hair slammed the door open that we came in from.

"Hello, Cheren" The boy said. "I would like to battle you, if you don't mind". Cheren shook his head yes, and signaled him to go into the gym with us. When we got in, the gym looked like a normal field. Except the thing was it had earth instead of grass.

"After you guys battle two of my students, then you can battle me" He said, fixing his tie. Then, he and Bianca went to sit down and see how we battled. The boy with the light blonde hair gazed at us for a long time. Then, after a moment of silence, he began to speak to us.

"I'm Kalin. Kalin Reese. What's you guy's name?" He asked, taking out his poke ball.

"I'm Kro Tynomi, and this is my best friend, Yukan Hiyru" Kro said, shaking his hand.

"Okay then. Time to start this party!" He hollered, throwing out his Pokémon. It looked like a huge turtle, with a big tree and rocks shaped like hills on its back.

"Go, patrat!" A schoolgirl yelled, revealing a meercat-like creature. The other kid sent out a puppy-like creature. Kalin smirked, not showing a sense of fear. The two kids gulped.

"Y-you're the S-Sinnoh League champion! " They both said, shaking.

"That's right" He said. "And I can take you both down. Torterra, use Earthquake on Lillypup and Patrat!" Both of the small Pokémon Tumbled over, and then collapsed. We had to wait for Kalin since he took on Cheren first. So, we waited outside for him to finish. After ten minutes, Kalin came back in with a badge.

" Cheren said he'd like to battle Kro next" He said.

"Okay! Wish me luck, Yukan! "Kro shouted, speeding off and into Cheren's gym. A few minutes later, he walked out with the same badge as Kalin's.

"Yukan, now it's time for you to go" He said, huffing after all the running he did. When I got in, Cheren was standing on the other side of the field. He messed with his tie for a short time, but it was only to fix it.

"Let's have a battle to be proud of, and do our best!" He hollered, sending out a Patrat.

"Let's go, Hono!" I said, throwing his pokeball.

" Patrat, use tackle!" He said. Patrat slammed his weight on Hono, making him whine in pain.

"Hono, use ember!" I said. He snorted out a small pillar of flames, knocking patrat instantly.

"You're a good trainer. But let's see if you can defeat my Lillypup" He said, sending out the grim-looking puppy.

" _Yukan! I sense this Lillypup's power! It's strong!" _ Hono grunted, looking into the lillypup's sharp, intimidating eyes.

"Lillypup, work up!" He said. The Lillypup looked even tougher than the last time.

" Hono, use tackle!" I said. Lillypup looked scratched, but its pride wasn't broken.

"Now, tackle!" Cheren said. Hono looked tired, but the oran berry I got from my mom Healed him in a pinch.

"_You ready to show our bond's power?" _Hono asked me. I nodded.

" Hono, use ember again!" I said. This time, the flame widened, circling his body. He charged into Lillypup. Lillypup was knocked down.

"Impressive. You have a very special bond. Now, here's your badge" He said, handing me it. I strapped it to my jacket. When I walked back, Kro and Kalin were gone.

"_Humph. Sometimes, people are impatient. Let's go find them" _Hono said, tugging at my jacket sleeve.

**Victory the victini's P.O.V:**

"_W-we made it to black City!" _ Molly said, hopping of of Kel's back. While we were walking, I noticed no sign of humans.

" _Why is it soo quiet?"_ I asked Kel.

"_Humans like to explore. They won't be back until sundown" _Kel said, huffing as he ran. Then, I noticed a mechanical bug battling a red- eyed Scolipede.

"Stop. V-create!" I said, instantly knocking down the gigantic bug. His eyes regained their normal hue.

"_Sorry about that, sir Genosect. I-I don't know what happened!" _ The Scolipede said, shaking his head. Genosect shook his head.

" _I know. Lady Virzion said that the great terror two years ago is about to happen"_ Genosect said, scooting him off.

" _Genosect, do you know where my friend, Cobaloin is?" _Kel asked, eying Molly throwing a basketball. Genosect shook his head no.

"_I haven't heard from him in days. In fact, Virzion told me that Terakkion disappeared too" _He said, picking up his drives.

"_Then can you take us to Lady Virzion?" _I asked him. He shook his head yes. So, I got Molly back on Kel, and we headed off.

**Me: Sorry for the mess up. I will try to update, but you know how complicated it is when you juggle school, drama, and stuck ideas that won't come out.**

**Tony The Serperior: I know this is off topic, but this story is not following the real thing. And it never will. **

**Zekrom: Tony, lay off the coffee.**

**Tony: Okay**

**Review! Please don't say negative things about this story! And 1Teffla1Shenliu1Thopis, thanks for the inspiration! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: And here we are again!**

**Tony: Otay! And what is it about? Can you at least tell me.**

**Zekrom and Reshiram: Oh no! If we told, the story will collapse in total destruction!**

**Tony: Sorries. Reshiramluverfusion does not, and I repeat NOT own Pokemon franchise. If she did, we would know her true name.**

**Me: Yes. Back to the story!**

* * *

"Route 12" I read out, looking at the trees, grass patches, and flowers.

"_So, are we going to get new members? I get a bit lonely" _Hono said, gazing directly into the grassy patches.

"Okay. After all, they couldn't go that far" I said, scanning for Pokémon. Then, I heard a rustle fron the grass.

"_Hey look! A lillypup!"_ Hono exclaimed, running straight into the grass. The lillypup stared at Hono and I, then quickly reacted using tackle.

" Hono, use tackle!" I said. It was a lucky shot. The lillypup looked like it was about to faint.

"_Now, use a poke ball!" _Hono hollered to me. I swiftly threw the poke ball at the Lillypup. Click! I caught a lillypup! Shortly, after catching it, I opened the poke ball to introduce myself.

"Hi lillypup. My name's Yukan, and this is my pokemon, Hono. He's a Tepig" I said, gesturing Hono to greet her.

"_Nice to meet can call me Bonnie, If you'd like"_ She said, holding out her right paw to shake. I shook it, and then hurried off to find Kro and Kalin. Bonnie and Hono followed, panting as they tried to keep up.

* * *

**Kro's P.O.V.: **

"So this is Floccesy Town" Kalin said, looking at the houses and people as he spoke.

"Remember, we have to wait for Yukan" Kro said, tapping his feet.

"Don't worry. She'll be here by the time we go to see Alder" Kalin said, wandering off.

"Hey, wait up! I can't catch up!" He shouted, dashing as fast as he could.

* * *

**And back to Yukan's P.O.V:**

"_Pant…Pant..How far is this blasted town!?" _Bonnie huffed.

"Bonnie. We're here now. So you can stop complaining" I told her, sitting on one of the benches. Then, I noticed two people having a Pokémon battle. One was a boy with long hair that was long, and spiked to the side. His eyes were Ice Blue, and looked intimidating. He had on a black shirt, blue hoodie, and black skinny jeans. The other battler was a girl with Brown hair and Green eyes. She was also wearing a black shirt, blue hoodie, and black skinny jeans.

"Trapinch, use bite!" He said.

"Augh! I lost! You always win, Taylor!" She cried. He walked over to heal his and her pokemon.

"Alle, you just need to train a pinch harder" He said, giving her a short hug. After that, they both noticed me.

"_Oh crap! Call 911! We've been spotted! Mayday, Mayday!" _Bonnie exclaimed, hiding behind me.

"_Bonnie…"_ Hono said to her.

"_Yes?"_ She asked. Hono huffed a quick breath.

"_Stop..Complaining!" _He yelled. She just laughed.

"Hello. My name's Taylor and this is my girlfriend, Alle" He happily said.

"I'm Yukan. Nice to meet you" I said to him.

"By any chance, have you seen two boys? One with a Torterra, and one with a Snivy?" I politely asked them.

"Oh yeah! They went to Alder's place!" Alle yelled, pointing at one of the homes.

"Great. Could you take me there?" I asked.

"Of course! We were about to go there to ask Alder a question!" Alle cheerfully said, skipping off somewhere.

"Hey Alle! Wait up!" Taylor called, trying to catch up to her. When we got in, Kro and Kalin were talking to a man with Redish Orange hair. Then, they both turned around to see Taylor, Alle, and I.

"Hi! Did you bring some more friends?" Kalin asked.

"I don't know them. Do you, Yukan?" Kro inquired.

"Idiot. I was being sarcastic!" Kalin yelled, smacking Kro upside his head.

"Hello, Taylor and Alle" the man said.

"Hello, Alder. It's a pleasure to see you again" Taylor said, smiling at him.

"Alder, what's happening to the Pokémon? Some of them have gone in a total fit of rage!" Alle said. She looked rather worried. Alder got up, getting something off of his desk. It looked like records.

"I don't know, Alle. In fact, I need you guys to do something" He said, putting the records back after shortly looking at them. "I need you guys to go to Floccesy Ranch".

"Why? Is there a problem there?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You see, a few hours ago they lost a Herdier. I sent two other people to find it, but they haven't came back. Please go help them, then you can return to your journeys" He said. Kro and Kalin rushed out, and zoomed off to Floccesy Ranch. Then, we followed them.

* * *

**Victory the Victini's P.O.V:**

"_Here it is. Undella town" _Genosect said, looking at the sand. Usually, the town would be packed with people, but, like Black City, it was completely human-free.

"_Hey, I thought that Undella town is always packed!" _ Kel grunted, staring at the water. Then, we saw Virzion.

"_Hehehe..Welcome to my domain, children" _She said. Her body was shrouded in a dark purple flame. Her eyes were glowing a hot magma red, and instead of being green, she was red.

"_Lady Virzion! I thought-"a_ blade of grass struck in between my toes. They started to bleed.

"_I'm not who you think anymore, Victory. I have been placed upon a curse, just like Terakkion and Cobalion" _ She said, stepping on Molly's delicate back. She screamed in pain.

"_B-but, can't you free yourself of the curse?"_ Molly asked, sounding a bit hoarse. Virzion leaned over, her sacred sword tilting, and placed perfectly under Molly's neck.

"_Victory. We're gonna have to fight" Genosect_ said, glaring at Virzion.

"_Confusion!" _ I said, using the psychic waves to confuse her. She got off of Molly, then slammed her sword on Genosect. It almost collapsed into his chest. He swung her over, jabbing her multiple times with his arms.

"_Heal pulse!" _ Molly said, instantly making her regain her normal form.

"_Kel? Is that you?" _ She asked, looking into his eyes. He ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"_Lady Virzion, why did you attack us?" _ Molly said, sounding rather stern.

"_I got consumed by an evil force. I think it was the same force that came two years ago, but it felt more...Intense" _She calmly said.

"_I would like to see where you went and how this happened. Can you lead us to the place you were at?" _ Kel begged, allowing Molly back on his back.

"_Sure. I remember it clearly. It was back at route 12" _ She said, pushing me onto her back. As we followed, I thought I saw a dark, shadowy, dragon-like being gaze at us. But when I looked back, it was gone.

* * *

**Me: Yay, another one done! Now I can play my reindeer games!**

**Game: *Dies***

**Me: *Eye twitches* Don't play that Bull crap on me! Turn back on!**

**Zekrom: The power outage and my fusion bolt are the ones to blame. **

**Me: YOU DID THIS!?**

**Zekrom:…No! Tony is the one to blame!**

**Tony: Sorry about that, pal. I wanted you to write.**

**Me: Well why didn't you ask!?**

**Tony: because asking is for noobs.**

**Review! No bad comments, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we are back!**

**Zekrom: Not everyone. Tony the serperior, Reshiram, and Kel the Keldeo are missing.**

**Reshiram: No. I got both of them.**

**Me: Goofing off again?**

**Reshiram: *Nods***

**Tony: *Sigh* Reshiramluverfusion does not own Pokémon. Can we get someone else to do this!?**

**Me: We'll see next chapter**

When Kro, Kalin, Taylor, Alle, and I got there, the two trainers that Alder told us about were there. One had long pink hair in a ponytail. She had on a white ruffle dress that had a black ribbon around her waist, black leggings, and a pair of sandals with diamonds embedded in them. The other girl had long blue hair that goes into pigtails, and turquoise blue eyes. She had on a black scarf, a light blue jacket with snowflakes on the sides, blue fingerless gloves, jean shorts, and black and white snowflake pattern leggings.

"Hi there! My name's Merodi, and this is my Pokémon, Suicune. The other girl's name is Azura, and her pokemon is Servine" She said, giving us all a gentle smile. The other girl waved at us.

"My name is Kro, and this is Yukan, Taylor, Alle, and Kalin" He said, sending out his Snivy.

" _Nice to meet you! I'm Icy!" _ The servine said. The voice seemed rather female. Tsua, Kro's Snivy, passed out when she talked to him. Kalin sent out Torterra.

"Torterra, help me find the lost Herdier" He said to it. Torterra nodded, slowly following Kalin as they both scanned the farm. Kro and Merodi were asking the Herdier's owner where they last saw it. Taylor and Alle searched the grass. Azura asked trainers about what they saw or heard, and I looked for footprints.

"_Hey! I found some!" _Bonnie yelped, sniffing the footprints. One set was a pair of Herdier tracks. The other looked like a human's. As we followed the footprints, we came upon a man, who was dressed in black from head to toe was scolding the Herdier.

"You're coming with me now, got it!?" He angrily said to it. It whined.

"_Someone, anyone, help me!" _ The Herdier cried. When I was about to go tell the others, Azura, Merodi, and Kro were right behind me.

"We're ready to help in any way!" Merodi whispered. Her Suicune, Azura's Servine, Kro's Snivy, Hono, and Bonnie were prepared to battle.

"_Do we go now?" _Suicune asked Merodii.

"Go ahead" She replied. All of our Pokémon surrounded the stranger, slightly intimidating him.

"We won't hurt you as long as you let the Herdier go!" Azura yelled.

"Fine! But you'll all pay, mark my words!" He growled, running off, and back to where he came from. Alle, Taylor, and Kalin came back with the Herdier's owners.

"Here's your Herdier" Kalin said, picking it up, and handing it to the owner.

"Thank you! We are soo happy that you found him!" The owner said as Herdier licked him. After we notified Alder of what happened, we headed off. Then, Kro and Kalin were gone again.

"Tsk, Tsk. Those two keep coming, and then going!" I yelled, shaking my head. When we got to the Pokémon center, Azura screamed.

"What now, another bad guy?" Alle asked. She pointed at a boy. He had Drak Blue hair, Red eyes, a red and white jacket, and blue pants on. He looked awfully pale.

"So? What about him?" Merodi asked, looking at the boy again.

"He's soo hot!" She squeaked, running off to him.

"_Wow. That was quicker than I expected!" _Suicune said.

"Hi, my name's Azure. What's your name?" She said. She sounded shy.

"I'm Hugh. This is my Pokémon, Oshawott" He said, showing her his otter-like creature. It had a scallop in the middle of its chest. After a quick moment, she told us something we'd never expect.

"Hugh wants to come with us!" She gleefully said. Merodi and I passed out. Then, Alle clapped her hands, and Taylor facepalmed.

"The next gym place is Virbank" I said, looking at a map as we were walking. Bonnie and Hono were playing leap frog with Taylor's Trapinch and Alle's Lillypup. Hugh's Oshawott kept mumbling something about poison, while Suicune and Icy would talk about Pokestar Studios.

"Virbank City's gym leader, Roxie is a Poison type user" Hugh explained to Azure. Her eyes kept glued to his, as if they were stuck.

"Taylor, what are Poison types weak against?" Alle asked. He took out a handbook.

"Psychic and Ground types" He said, slowly closing the book. The cover had a Hydreigion on the front.

"When will we be there?" Merodi inquired to me.

"In a few minutes" I said, putting the map back in my pocket.

**Kro's P.O.V:**

"Look, Virbank City!" I yelled, looking at the sign. Kalin rolled his eyes.

"_Torterra, do you know my mom?" _Tsua asked. Torterra shook his head in disbelief, knowing that he was joking.

"Roxie's gym should be over there" He said, pointing at what sounded like a band was there. Before we were about to come in, I noticed a girl with long black hair, a light blue shirt with a vest, and a skirt that appeared that light blue shorts were under them. She also had on a silver wing clip, and a pendant with two angel wings. To top it off, she had a bandage covering a wound.

The girl turned around to see us. Her Pokémon gazed at us. One was a shiny Eevee, and the other was a Riolu. I stared at the girl in amazement. She was beautiful.

"Oh, hello. My name is Aura. My Eevee's name is Eve, and my Riolu's name is Alex" She said gracefully.

"I-I'm Kro, and this is Kalin. He has a Torterra, and I have a Snivy" I said, getting slightly embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two both. Are you heading to Roxie's gym?" She asked us both.

"Indeed. We were going to wait for a few friends, but they are too slow" Kalin replied back.

"Then allow me to take you there" She said, slightly smiling.

**Victory the Victini's P.O.V:**

"_Hey Virzion. What tainted you?" _Kel asked, sounding rather sleepy.

"_I heard it was called 'Dark Rage'. The people who used it on me said so" _Virzion said, peering at a waterfall. She stopped.

"_Is this the place we're supposed to go to?" _Genesect asked her, looking at the foggy mass. She nodded. Then, she began to use sacred sword.

"_In order to get in, you have to manage to cut through the water first!" _ She said, charging straight through the waterfall, and then disappearing. Genesect went next, using his arms so slice the harsh, pouring water, and then running quickly inside. Before Molly, Kel, and I were about to go in, a swarm of both Mandibuzz and Braviary circled us. Like Virzion, they had the same shady and dark look on their faces.

"_Outta the way! Sacred sword!" _ Kel yelled, slicing through half of the path. Unfortunately, since Braviary never give up, and Mandibuzz will try to kill itself for their prey, they got up.

"_Arceus, they're strong! Looks like it's going to take more than that to hurt them!" _Kel shouted. Then, Terakkion, who was also in a shadowy form, took down all of his tainted buddies. He seemed too stubborn to let them kill us._ "Time for you guys to die!" _He said as a ghastly smile spread across his face. Just then, molly entered Pirouette form.

"_Terakkion! Snap out, you fool!" _ She yelled, smacking the heck out of him.

"Shadow ball!" I said, hurling the dark blob at him. After she and I did that, Terrakion regained his normal form.

"_I'm sorry. That hellish dark rage got into me!"_ He said, mumbling more swear words as he spoke. Molly gained her normal form again, and Kel, Molly, Terrakion, and I got inside the waterfall cave.

**Me: Oww, I have neck and arm pains…**

**Zekrom: You sure? Because this mew video gane is awesome!**

**Me:*Stops complaining, and snatches the game***

**Zekrom:*Runs after me***

**Tony: Where is the robot I ordered!?**

**Reshiram: Here it is**

**Disclaimer-bot 5000: Hello. How may I be of assistance?**

**Tony: Can you do the disclaimers for now on?**

**Disclaimer-bot 5000: I'm afraid that is your job. Now, I'm off to play hockey with Azelf.*Runs off***

**Tony: *Eye twitches again***

**Review! Again, no bad or negative comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! Now I have two stories!**

**Tony: Quick! Get the bottle!**

**Me: Bottle wha-*Bottle slams me in the eye***

**Tony: *Drops bottle and runs for his life***

**Me: You! I'm gonna get you now!**

**Tony: Reshiramluverfusion does not own Pokémon! Only the characters she has, and the OC's aren't hers, either! Only-**

**Reshiram: Whatevs. Start the story!**

"Virbank is amazing! I can't wait to battle Roxie!" I yelled, running into her gym. The place looked messy, and I could hear band music playing. Merodii, Hugh, and Azura waited for us. When we got in, I saw Kro with a Servine.

"Now, leaf blade!" He yelled. Roxie's Whirlipede was knocked out.

"Here's your badge!" She yelled, tossing it to him. I noticed that Kalin was gone, and the only one that was there with him was a girl with a shiny Eevee and a Riolu.

"Great job, Kro!" She cheered. He blushed, quickly grabbing her hand, and running off. After a few minutes, Roxie decided to battle Alle and Taylor first. When she was done, Alle had a Herdier and Taylor had a Vibrana.

"Your turn, challenger!" Roxie yelled, running her hands on her air guitar.

"Go, Bonnie!" I yelled.

"_You can count on me, Yukan!"_ She yelled. Her voice was streaming with confidence.

"Go, Koffing!" She yelled. She motioned me to let Bonnie attack.

"Bonnie, use bite!" I shouted. She viciously gnawed at Koffing, landing a critical hit on Koffing.

"Now, Tackle!" She said. Koffing bashed into Bonnie, slightly scratching her, but not all the way.

"Bonnie, tackle!" I said. Koffing knocked down, and fainted.

"Good job, Koffing. Now, Wirlipede!" She said, sending out a pill bug creature. It looked like it had a lot of defense.

"Bonnie, use work up!" I yelled. Like Cheren's Lillipup, she had that fire in her eyes.

"Whirlipede, use poison sting!" She said. Whirlipede pushed tons of barbs into Bonnie's skin, but she did not get poisoned.

"Use take down!" I yelled. Roxie's Whirlipede got injured, and so did Bonnie.

"Use venoshock!" She said.

"_Let me go! Let me go!" _Hono yelled, switching out Bonnie, and making him go out.

"You really want to go?" I asked him, picking him up. He nodded, jumping back onto the battle field.

"Ember!" Iyelled. But this time, it wasn't Ember. It was Flame Charge! Whirlipede slammed viciously against the floor, passed out.

"Nice battling skills! You just made my day!" She said, giving me the badge, and the TM, venoshock. When I got out, Hono and Bonnie started to gain a new form. Hono looked more muscular, and he stood on two legs. Bonnie looked more intimidating, and had more fur. Then, when I got out, Azure and Hugh were gone. The only ones who were there were Taylor, Alle, Merodii, and two other trainers. One had blue eyes and blonde hair, and wore a blue sleeveless t-shirt over a long yellow one. He had blue pants, and a purple beanie. The other person had brown hair and blue eyes. She had a light blue hat with a poke ball symbol on it, a shirt with johto and unova starters smiling, and blue jeans.

"This is Tony and Hana. They seemed like awesome trainers, so we chatted, and now, we're friends!" Alle said, skipping around.

"Nice to meet you. Say hi, Dew," She said, talking to her oshawott.

"_a pleasure to see you guys!" _ She said, running in circles around Hana.

"I'm Tony. This is my friend, Lucky" He said, showing me a Butterfree.

"Cool! A Kanto Pokemon!" I said, looking at how beautiful it is.

"_Why, thank you! Your pokemon look nice, too!" _ She gleefully said, twirling around.

"We were about to go to Castellia city. Do you want to come?" Hana asked me, picking up Bonnie.

"_Say yes! They're good people!" _Bonnie chanted, licking Hana's face, and then playing with Dew.

"Okay. I'll meet you there" I said, running off to the Virbank Complex. After training, I saw a Swampert.

"_Are we going to die?" _Hono asked Bonnie. She shivered, and then fell over. Bonnie was tough, but still dramatic.

"Kippa, return" I heard a voice say. After I uncovered my eyes, I saw a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and black framed glasses. He had on a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and black jeans.

"Sorry for scaring you. I'm Cedric" He said, looking at how Bonnie was passed out.

"I'm Yukan. This is Bonnie and Hono" I said, picking up Bonnie. He smiled at them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I have to go, bye" He said, getting on a Salamence, and then disappearing. After more training, I went back to Virbank, and I noticed Azure and Hugh fighting more of those shady guys.

"Gah! They're too strong! Let's go!" The grunt said.

"_Oh no you're not!" _Oshawott and Servine both said, hitting the crap out of him. He screamed, and ran off.

"Let's go!" Hugh yelled, pulling Azure's hand. After being puzzled for awhile, I went on a boat that took Taylor, Merodi, Alle, Tony, Hana, and I to Castellia city.

"This place is huge!" Merodi yelled, gazing at the buildings.

"_Amazing building power!" _ Some of our Pokémon yelled.

"Are you ready to get your gym badge?" Talylor asked me.

"You know it!" I yelled, running off. Then, I noticed Cedric and a girl go in. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a long blue sleeved shirt with a black moon in the center, gold ear rings, a collar with a crescent and a stone, blue leggings, a black skirt, and blue feathery wings. They both went inside the Castellia gym.

"What's wrong?" Merodii asked me, gently smiling.

"Nothing" I said, walking off with Tony and Hana. Taylor, Alle, and Merodii followed.

**Kro's P.O.V:**

"Aura, when are we going to find Kalin?" I asked her. Eve, Alex, and Tsua were trying to ignore finding Kalin.

"He said to meet us at the Castellia sewers. Do you think something's wrong?" She asked me.

"No. He's the Sinnoh champion. What could possibly be holidng him up?" I said, exploring the sewers.

**Victory's P.O.V:**

The waterfall's secret layer had ancient carvings on the wall. I saw all of the legendary Pokémon, and Arceus in the middle. Then, I saw Virzion stare at a broken mirror.

"_What's this used for?" _Kel asked, looking at the fragments.

"_This was used to make other Pokémon change form"_ Terakkion said, pushing a curtain. I saw a drawling of Meloetta, in her Pirouette form, Keldeo in his sacred form, and Kyurem in two different forms, which looked like he was mixed with Reshiram and Zekrom.

"_Kyurem's in danger. He has become tainted with dark rage,"_ Genesect said, showing me a vile of dark rage.

"_Is this Ghetsis doing this?" _ Molly asked. Before Genesect could answer, Cobalion busted into the waterfall, slashed Genesect to death, and badly hurt him. Blood was all over him. He was coughing it up, too.

"_T-Take this..."_ He said, giving me two Pokémon eggs.

"_Where did you get these?" _ I asked him. Before he could say anything, cobalion ripped at genesect's chest, killing him for good. Then, Molly teleported us to her hideout. Tears stung in my eyes as I went away.

**Tony the Serperior: You are violent! Blood is a no!**

**Me: This is what happens when I get a hold of your candy.**

**Zekrom: Candy!? That was a vitamin!**

**Me: That explains how fast I'm talking and how my mind has expanded.**

**Review! No bad comments! They hurt my feelings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This time, Yukan's P.O.V and Victory's P.O.V will not be focused on first! Molly the Melloetta and Kro will be focused on!**

**Tony: Well it's about time!**

**Victory: *Is twitching too much***

**Zekrom: Disclaimer-bot and Azelf came back. But Disclaimer-bot is now named Mike.**

**Tony: Mike!? Seriously!?**

**Reshiram: *Fusion flare on Tony***

**Tony: *Knocked out cold***

**Me: I don't own anything! And never will!**

**Kro's P.O.V:**

* * *

Aura and I couldn't wait longer. Two hours passed, and we were worried. Then, a few minutes later, an explosion emerged from somewhere.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Aura yelled, dragging me as she got up. When we got to the place where the smoke was, we saw Kalin and a Electivire fighting a Plasma grunt and his Patrat. The only thing was, Patrat and the grunt were down for the count.

"Hmmph. serves them right "He said, walking off with Electivire. Aura and I were about to follow, but a boy and girl plasma grunt came from behind us.

"Hold it, Kids! We aren't letting you go!" She said, gripping Tsua harshly. Luckily, Dend, my growlithe, attacked the girl grunt by biting her hand.

"Ow! Grr, you're gonna pay for that!" She yelled, releasing Tsua, and chasing after Dend. Aura's Eevee, Eve, slashed the grunt and her companion down. When we arrived to where Kalin was, a ton of Plasma grunts were knocked out, unconscious. Kalin seemed to not be bothered.

"Kalin! How did you do that?" Aura asked, kneeling down to pet Eve and Alex.

"Simple. I'm stronger than you guys," He grunted, walking off.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm going my way" He said, glaring at us. What was with him? Why was he acting like this? When we got out of the sewers, Burgh, the Castellia gym leader, was waiting for me.

"Hey. Did you want to battle me? I just had a challenger ago, and she was fantastic! Her Pignite had such a brave heart!" He said, rambling on more and more words.

"Wait, do you mean Yukan?" I asked him.

"_Pfft, of course! Why wouldn't it be!?" _Tsua said, sounding a bit raspy. I glared, but I continued to listen to Burgh.

"Yes! She has a Stoutland, an Emboar, and two Pokémon eggs" He said.

"Wait! I thought she had a Herdier and a Pignite" Aura said.

"_They might've evolved, trainer" _Her riolu explained to her. Tsua, Eve, and Dend nodded. She smiled, and gave him a warm hug.

"So, are you ready to battle?" He asked me. I nodded. I followed him to his gym, which was covered with webs. When we got to the last floor, paint was splattered everywhere.

"_This is sort of creepy"_ Dend said, shuttering for a quick second.

"Now, Swadloon!" He yelled, revealing a bug-like creature cloaked in leaves. The thing itself looked tired, for some reason.

"Dend, you're up," I said to him.

"_Leave this to me!"_ He said, sounding a bit too overconfident.

"Dend, flamethrower!" I said. The flames left Swadloon with a large burn.

"Swadloon, use string shot!" He said. Swadloon tightened the grip, choking Dend. However, because of the burn, he released him, and fainted.

"Good job. Go, Dwebble!" He said.

"Dend, Flame wheel!" I said.

"Protect!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble shielded the attack.

"_Damn it! I almost had him!"_ He grunted. Now enraged, Dend started to twirl around.

"Oh no! Don't do it!" Aura yelled. It was too late. He charged wildly into Dwebble, snapping at him, and burning it. Due to all the confusion, Dewbble passed out.

"Um…Ok? Now, Levanny!" He said as a praying mantis-like bug came out.

"_I'm gonna send you to hell!" _The levanny screeched.

"Dend, flamethrower!" I yelled. The flames grew larger because Dend was still mad. Surprisingly, Levanny fainted with one hit.

"Amazing! Your Pokémon have such marvelous color! Here's your badge!" He said, handing me it. I put it in my case, next to Roxie's. When we got out, I saw Yukan, Taylor, Alle, and three other companions walk to route 4. I followed.

* * *

**Yukan's P.O.V:**

Hono and Bonnie were much stronger now. The battle with Burgh made them much tougher. After the battle, Azure gave me a Pokémon egg.

"What do you think's inside? A rare Pokémon?" Taylor asked me. His Vibrana and Alle's Herdier were running around him, since we took a break before going to Nimbassa city. Before I could answer, the egg moved.

"_Set it down! Quick!"_ Bonnie shouted. She seemed more mature and advanced now. When I set it down, a blinding light emerged from the egg.

"_Yawn..Oh, hi! I'm a dratini!"_ It said, crawling on Bonnie.

"Can I name you?" I asked it.

"Sure. Why not?" He said, waiting patiently. After examinating his personality, I came up with one.

"How about Igno?" I asked him.

"That's a wonderful name!" Merodi said. Dratini flipped in the air, and landed on Hono. The other one shook.

"Again? Wow, they must've really want to come out!" Alle said, watching the egg carefully. Like Igno's egg, it radiated a blinding light. After I uncovered my eyes, I saw a little fiery bug appear out of the egg.

"Your name will be Lauva" I said to it.

"What about lava? That sounds good?" Hana asked me. Dew and lucky were playing hide and seek, while Tony watched them.

"Well, it might be because it's how she expresses her feelings to it," Tony explained to her. She nodded.

"Well, break time's over. Now, to Nimbassa!" Alle gleefully said, running off as her herdier joined.

* * *

**Molly's P.O.V:**

"_Sniff…I Miss Genesect!" _ Kel screamed, making more tears stream out of his eyes. Virzion and Terakkion were taking care of the eggs. Victory and I helped.

"_Kel, we know how you feel. To lose a loved one is like being deprived of your favorite toy,"_ I said, coming over to him to pat his back. The more I stroked his mane, the calmer he got.

"_But, Arceus! Cobalion was so aggressive! It's the total opposite of how that damn thing is!"_ Terakkion growled, slamming his hoof roughly against the candles, almost knocking them over.

"_Calm down, Terakkion! We'll heal him soon!" _ Victory said, patting his back. Then, the eggs moved.

"_Quiet! Look!" _Virzion said, pointing at the eggs. One emerged out of it, revealing another Genesect, but shiny.

"_How dazzling!" _Virzion said. Tears of joy were streaming out of my eyes. The other one came out, and it was a baby Shaymin.

"_That's why Genesect was trying not to fight so often!" _Victory said. Outside, I saw Cobalion, but he looked back to normal.

"_How do we know it's you?" _I asked. Then, I saw a Rotom and An Azelf beside him. Kel opened the door.

"_We helped him regain his true form. Our telepathy is much stronger" _Azelf said, looking partially dazed. Kel's horn started to gleam. I saw him get a larger horn, and three feathers on his head.

"_What's going on?" _Kel asked, sounding afraid.

"_It's the legend. When Cobalion, Terakkion, and Virzion join infront of Keldeo, he gains a new form, becoming swifter and stronger"_ Rotom replied to him. He gave him a pendant.

"_As long as you have that, you can never gain a new form" _Cobalion said. Azelf gave him a silver bandana, and pinned the badge to his chest. Kel grinned.

"_Don't forget us" _Genesect said. We turned around to see a fully grown Shaymin, and Genesect.

"_All right! No one can stop us now!" _ Shaymin yelled, jumping up and down.

* * *

**Yay! Now I have to Work on the Mystery dungeon one!**

**Mike: Would you like some candy?**

**Me: No thanks. I had 50 jolly ranchers before I started.**

**Reshiram: Dang, Girl!**

**Kel: Zekrom and I helped. You should've seen the looks on our faces when she had 10 in he mouth.**

**Snorlax: And I thought I was the one who ate a lot.**

**Tony: You are. It's just that she can out beat you sometimes.**

**Review! Please, no hurtful comments! And I also need more legendary Pokémon, like Victory and Molly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tony: Reshi, we have a problem**

**Me: What?**

**Tony: The mobile is broken.**

**Me: Then quick! To the writing mobile! *Mr. Batty twist plays***

**Me: *Has shades on along with Tony* I don't own Pokémon, or this music.**

**Tony: But we do own this car! *Shows car***

**Me: And now, we're off! *Drives away***

* * *

Nimbassa city was beautiful. The dazzling light, the Pokémon, who were playing, and the things to do there made us exited for us to be in its presence.

"I'm going to participate in a musical!" Merodi and Alle said, going to the Pokémon musical building.

"I'm going to train!" Taylor said, running off to route 5. Hana joined him. Tony and I headed to Elesa's gym. When she saw us, she looked surprised.

"Welcome to the main stage! My beloved Pokémon and yours shall compete," She said, flipping her glasses off. "You'll see who's star shines brightest!". Her Emolga came out.

"_Now, prepare for a beating!" _ It grunted. Before the battle, I put two Exp. Shares on Igno and Lauva. Bonnie stepped up.

"_I can do this, trust me" _She said. I didn't worry, because Bonnie was very reliable.

"Bonnie, Ice fang!" I said. The Ice-cold bite made Emolga faint.

"Interesting. Go, flaaffy!" She said, sending out a wolly sheep.

"Bonnie, bite!" I said. It barley hurt it.

"Now, confuse ray!" She said. Bonnie looked like she lost her brain.

"Don't worry," Tony said. "Bonnie can easily snap out of this. I know it!". I nodded.

"Bonnie, use thunder fang!" I said. Instantley, Bonnie snapped out of confusion, and Ko-ed Flaffy.

"I see. Go, Zebstrika!" She said. The zebstrika seemed to be rather valiant.

"_I have enough exp. Let me go!" _Igno said, going in the place Bonnie was.

"Are you sure about this? You're just a hatchling?" I asked him.

"_Small bodies have brave hearts!" _He boasted. His tail started to glow. He slammed all of his weight into zebstrika.

"_You think that hurts? This does!" _She said, stomping on him. He looked like he was about to give up.

"_No! Not yet!" _He said, repeating the same move again. This time, he was glowing entirely, turning longer, and much more elegant.

"_Dragon…Tail!" _ He yelled. Fainted, Elesa put zebstrika into her pokeball.

"You are truly a marvelous beauty! You deserve this!" She said, giving me her badge. I smiled, accepting it. Tony went next, but he won easily.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"I just listen to my Pokémon" He said, petting his Galvantula, Wattsy. I smiled. Merodi, Hana, Alle, and Taylor came back, looking very satisfied.

"I won the musical! Suicune was very elegant!" merodi said, hugging her suicune. Alle smiled, showing how her herdier was dressed up.

"I trained really hard, and now my vibrana's a Flygon!" Taylor said, taking out flygon's poke ball, and sending him out.

"_I feel stronger!"_He said.

"My emolga and I got better, too!" Hana said, stroking her emolga's head. Then, I saw this girl with long brown hair, ruby red eyes, Black top, red jacket, jeans, and red armbands. The other person was a boy with messy black hair, grey eyes, red t-shirt, black short sleeved jacket, jeans, and black fingerless gloves.

"Hello. I'm Tyson, and this is my sister, Ruby" He said, kneeling down to pet his poochyena.

"Pleased to meet you" She said, petting her growlithe.

"Do you guys know where Driftveill city is? Because we really need to go there" Tony said, showing them where it was on the map.

"Yeah. We just were there a little while ago" Ruby said, pointing at the bridge.

"Okay. Can you lead us?" I asked. They nodded. So we walked off, and went to Driftveill.

* * *

**Kel the Keldeo's P.O.V.:**

The moon was out. Hazy purple fog spread across the moor. We were at Iccirus city now, where we were almost about to meet our trainers. Mesprit, Darkrai, Giratina, and Cresscelia met us while we were going to them. They had the same thing to do, too.

"_So, where do we stay in the meantime?" _ I asked Azelf.

"_Dragonspiral tower. Uxie and mew are welcoming us there" _He said, floating to the top.

"_Cheater!" _Terakkion growled, running to the top alongside him. We walked there. When we got up, no one was there except for a trainer with dark red hair, red eyes, a red long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. He had an Ammonguss with him.

"Don't worry. I'm a good trainer" He said, gently extending his hand to shake it. I shook it first. After we became friends with him, I noticed he had a Registeel.

"_I'm Iron. Henta is a wonderful trainer when it comes to playing!" _ He said, jumping up and down. Because of his heavy body, he almost made the tower fall down.

"_Okay! Now, why are you guys here?" _ I asked him.

"_It's the tower. We heard Kyurem was here, but the only thing that was here was a purple shady one" _Ammonguss explained.

"_Wait! That is Kyurem!" _ I said. I remember seeing him like that. Dark rage must've tainted him completely.

"_If so, does that mean he's heading for reshiram? Because last time this happened, it was because of another Pokémon" _Victory said.

"_What do you mean last time?" _ Molly asked him. He told her about the time Palkia and Dialga did this. She understood. Then, I heard a rumble. It started again. Then, Kyurem emerged from a pile of boulders.

"_Hello, you damn cretins" _He said. His voice sounded like there was two of him, but one sounded rather demonic.

"_Kyurem! Don't do this! You can fight for us!" _ I said. He slashed at me, making me fall almost at the speed of a shooting star.

"_Keldeo! Don't worry, we'll save you!" _ Someone said. I heard Kyurem laugh maniacally.

* * *

**MY SISTER STOLE MY GAME! SOMEONE, STOP HER!**

**Tony: No shouting!**

**Me: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!**

**Tony: Umm…No you can't.**

**Me: *Stops* Tony, that was the worst comeback ever.**

**Tony: I'm trying! You're too good!**

**Review! No bad comments, please! They will not be accepted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hiya guys! Before we start, I have to tell you that I won't be updating as fast as I can.**

**Tony: Why? Is it something I did?**

**Me: No. I got terribly sick, and it's affecting me.**

**Tony: Oh. Well, get better!**

**Disclaimer-tron 5000: Kel the Keldeo and his friends will be focused on mainly. We don't own the Pokémon.**

* * *

**Kel's P.O.V:**

I was falling fast. I felt my blood rush down from my head. I was aiming straight for a shattered rock. Before I could plunge to my death, I felt a small wind swoop over to save me.

"_Are you all right?" _ Shaymin asked me. She looked different.

"_Yeah. I just got a few scratches" _I said, kneeling down to take a rest. I saw one of the pillars explode. Then another. Then another. Kyurem has gone completely Rouge. I got up, and limped over to the bridge. Unfortunately, because of my injury, I fell down. Shaymin, Cobalion, Genesect, and Virzion helped me on Dialga's back. Victory whooshed over my head, slashing his small claws against Kyurem. He grunted, smacking Victory straight into the water. Cobalion and Molly dashed to save him, but a Phione threw him on the bridge.

"_Sorry. I-I D-Didn't mean T-To.." _Victory softly choked. Blood trickled down his V-shaped ears.

"_Victory. Rest now" _ Genesect said, lifting him up on dialga. I jumped off him.

"_Look!" _I said, pointing at Henta, Registeel, and his Amoonguss battling Kyurem. Henta's arm was bandaged up, bleeding.

"_We have to help him" _ Shaymin said. I saw a flash hit Kyurem. He swung at Registeel, but he smashed one of the pillars. Then, a girl with a serperior and Samurott.

"Look! A Keldeo!" The girl said. I quickly recognized who she was. My partner. I swiftly got up, and trotted over to her. She backed up a little.

"_Azura? Is that you?" _ I asked. She looked surprised, but nodded. I saw a quick ball. I kicked it with my hoof, making it launch back at whoever threw it. A plasma grunt appered.

"You dammed creature!" He said, throwing another quick ball. I kicked it again, making it more forceful. Samurott pushed him into the water. We all quickly rushed to the tower.

"_M-M-Molly!" _Victini screamed. I knew what he was talking about. I saw Molly, who was stained entirely with blood, and in her pirouette form. She shook off the blood.

"_Kel, Kyurem is being an asshole! This is so stupid!" _She yelled. She didn't seem to care she was hurt. Victory slid off of Dialga's back, and walked over to Molly.

"_Molly, I'll stop him. Go to your trainer" _He said.

"_What!?"_ We all said to him. He nodded.

"_Cobalion, if I die, please take care of my trainer" _He said. I knew he was serious, because that look he gave me. Cobalion nodded. Virzion put a cloak on Victory.

"_This will help you use the power of illusion" _She said. Before he marched up the stairs, He flung his arms around Molly and I.

"_You guys..I'll always remember you!" _ He said. Tears were streaming out of all of our eyes. He let go, and headed up the long stairs.

* * *

**Victory's P.O.V:**

"_Huff…Huff…almost there" _ I said, flying up the stairs. Then, I saw Kyurem, who was cornering Henta. Amoonguss was laid out, covered in blood. I flung a sharp, wispy shadow ball at him. Emraged, he turned around to see me. He gave me a horrible gesture.

"_Victory, Today's the day you go to hell!" _He shouted. He shot out an ice beam at me. I dodged, making duplicates of myself. Confused, he spun around, using ice beam again. One of the beams hit my toe, but I remained still. I used V-create, heavily slamming all of my rage and weight into him. He grunted. Henta healed Registeel, who joined my side shortly.

"_So, this is how I die" _He said, facing Kyurem.

"_At least we saved our friends"_ I said back to him. He faced back at Kyurem, who looked even more full of hatred.

"_I'll kill both of you Damn fools!" _ He yelled, using glaciate. I dodged, but Registeel caught the shards, and flung them towards me. I spun them around, then hurled then to Kyurem. The shards struck his skin, making him stunned. Then, an old, green-haired man came in. He placed something dark purple on Kyurem, making him more vicious and vile.

"Who are you!?" Henta yelled at him.

"I'm Ghetsis. Kyurem's my slave" He said, making Kyurem scream louder. I charged at Kyurem, but before I knew it, something swooped all of us up. I saw Latias, Latios, and Rayquazza carry all of us.

"_We came to take you to your trainers. Master ordered us to" _Latias said joyfully. I smiled. First, we took Henta to Driftveill city.

"Thanks again, guys. You made me think about Pokémon in a different way" He said. He smiled, waved, and then walked off. When I was searching for my trainer, I saw Azelf, Giratina, Raikou, Moltres, and Mesprit. They were with their trainers. Then, I saw my trainer.

"Hi, who are you?" She asked me.

I gulped. "I'm Victory. I'm your Pokémon partner" I said.

"Okay. Welcome to the team, Victory!" She said, giving me a warm smile. I smiled, too. I felt loved. I learned the trainer's names. Taylor, Alle, Ruby, Tyson, Merodi, Hana, and Tony.

"Where did you live?" Tony asked me.

"Near a mountain" I said.

"Was it safe there?" Merodi asked.

"Yes. We had a barrier" I said to her.

"Who was your master?" Alle inquired.

"Reshiram. But the main one is Arceus" I replied.

"Is reshiram with a trainer?" Ruby and Tyson asked. I nodded.

"What was the trainer's name?" Taylor asked.

"I think it was N" I said to him.

"I've heard of that name before," Hana said. "He saved the unova reigion 2 years ago".

"Yeah, that's the one" Moltres said.

"So, where are we headed to?" I asked my trainer.

"To clay's gym" She said to me. I noticed it began to get dark.

"Let's go to the pokemon center now. It's getting a little late" Tony said. We all agreed, and headed off.

* * *

**Done! Again, I will not update as fast as I normally do. I am human too! I need to enjoy my life!**

**Tony and Reshiram: Calm down.**

**Me: *Shakes head no***

**Zekrom: Can we call you something?**

**Me: I only go by Reshi, Yanyin, or Reshiramluverfusion.**

**Everyone: Yanyin.**

**Review! Please don't insult e in any way!**


	9. Chapter 9: The pokemon battle

**I'm back! And I am no longer sick!**

**Reshiram: Yayz! Now we can continue the plot!**

**Zekrom: not exactly…**

**Reshiram: What do you mean?**

**Zekrom: *stomach growls* I'm hungry, so you're going to have to do it without me.**

**Reshiram:pfft, that's no reason. Onwards, my friends!**

**Disclaimer-tron: We do not and I repeat NOT own Pokémon or the characters. Just Yukan and Kro, Azure and-**

**Yanyin: Just cut to the story!**

**Disclaimer-tron: Okay, gosh.**

**Yukan's P.O.V:**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to notice ice and snow on the ground. And by the looks of it, things weren't going to turn out as they were supposed to be. So, I got up, took my Pokémon with me, and went to talk with the nurse to find out what was going on. When I was there, I noticed a boy talking to her. He had brown, spiky hair (which looked like it was leaning towards the right), and he had the jagged fringes tied into a ponytail. He had slightly tanned skin, brownish red eyes, and was also muscular. He had a tight, black undershirt which he also had a red, sleeveless jacket with a black trim and black jeans. He wore black fingerless gloves with metal plated backs with two straps on each, two belts strapped around his left thigh, a silver belt buckle with "FREE" engraved into it, a drape of red cloth hanging from his belt, and red shoes. His charizard was nearby him.

"_I guess he beat us there." _Lauva said.

"_Yeah, and I think Yukan's got a crush." _Bonnie teased.

"_Guys, I am not in love!" _ I whispered to them. After he was done talking to her, he noticed me.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked me.

"My name's Yukan. Yukan Hiyru. What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Sol Magnus. Nice to meet you." He said to me. Victory popped out of his poke ball. He looked surprised, because his eyes got all big like a seaking's, but much larger.

"Careful, he's the Immortal flame." Victory confirmed._  
"Hold on," _ Hono said. _"The Immortal flame?"._ Victory nodded.

"The Immortal Flame is best known to stir trouble. Kinda like how a fire spreads."

"_Why you little-" _Charizard started.

"Hold it, Charizard." He said." Do you want to battle? I want to test your strength."

"_Shoot! I don't even have six Pokémon!" _ I thought to myself. _"Just Bonnie, Hono, Lauva, Igno, and Victory!"._ Igno stared at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"_You have another Pokémon with you." _He insisted._" Show us it._

So, I threw out a poke ball, and to my surprise, A Pokémon came out. She had a poofy, cotton-like body, but was a bird.

"I remember you!" I said. "You were one of my first childhood buddies!".

"_That's right!" _ She cooed. _"And you named me…"_

"Starburst!" We both said. We giggled for a short time, and then prepared for the battle.

"Go, charizard!" He said. Charizard looked intense.

"Go, bonnie!" I said.

"_Leave this to me, pal" _She said.

"Charizard, dragon pulse!" He said. The blue, orb-like blast inflicted slight damage on Bonnie, but she stood strong. Victory got Taylor, Alle, Ruby, Tyson, Merodii, Tony, and Hana to watch. In fact, a lot of people I didn't even know came to watch.

"Bonnie, Ice fang!" I said. Bonnie clenched on his arm, making the pain hurtful.

"Blast burn!" He said. The fiery blast hurt Bonnie badly, but then I realized she had a trick or two just waiting to come out.

"Bonnie, use Thunder fang!" I said. Since Charizard had to recharge, it couldn't attack, making Bonnie have the upper hand.

"Bonnie, take Charizard down with thunder fang once more!" I said. Charizard got knocked out.

"Great job, Charizard." He said. "Go, Garchomp!". His Garchomp looked like he was going to finish what Charizard started.

"_Get ready for a harsh stone edge!" _ Garchomp taunted.

"Stone edge!" He said. Bonnie dodged the sharp rocks.

"Ice fang!" I said. Bonnie's ice fang inflicted him badly, but he stood strong.

"Stone edge, again!" He said. This time, it knocked Bonnie down all the way to the point she may faint.

"Ice fang!" I said. Garchomp was down.

"Now it's time for me to show you my real power!" He said. "Go, dragonite!".

"_Hey, stoutland!" _ Dragonite said. _"Goodbye!"._

"Use Ice beam!" He said. Bonnie howled in terrible pain, then fainted.

"_Leave this up to me!" _ Hono said. I didn't even have to command him, and he still attacked. He used flamethrower, which somehow inflicted a burn.

"Dragonite, Dragon claw!" He said. Dragonite's claws dug into Hono, making him rather angry.

* * *

**Hana's P.O.V:**

As the battle progressed, I notice Emboar was mad. He would listen to Yukan's command, but then again, if he got enraged, he disobeyed.

"I don't think this is going to end well.." I said.

"If Hono snapped out of how angry he is, maybe he could land a critical hit!" Tyson said.

"Then let's cheer him on!" Alle said.

* * *

**Hono's P.O.V:**

I used arm thrust on dragonite. It didn't hurt him much, but as I hit him, my anger went down.

"Dragonite, use thunder!" Sol said. Dragonite shot an electrifying blast at me, which almost paralyzed me.

"I'm sorry yukan," I said. "I might fail".

"No you won't," She said, patting my back. "You're strong enough." That's when I heard people cheering. I couldn't give up now! So, I used rollout, which made Dragonite faint.

"Yay hono!" Alle's herdier said. I was satisfied with the crowd.

"Go, Salamenace!" He said. Salamenace's ability, intimidate, made my attack lower slightly.

"Use fly!" He said. Salamenace broke the roof.

"I'm not fixing that!" I said. I grabbed Yukan's bag, opened a hyper potion, and drank it.

"Hono! You're not supposed to do that!" She said. I got super hyper. When salamenace used fly, I avoided it, then used flamethrower right into his face. Salamenace used dragon claw, then I fainted from my hyper activeness.

* * *

**Lauva's P.O.V:**

"Yukan!" I said. "Let me do this!".

"If you say so" She said. Because of Hono's crazy rampage, His hp was lowered by half. I knew a move that could take a lot of damage, but I might faint sooner because I'm on level 49.

"Toxic!" I said. Salamenace became badly poisoned. He used dragon tail, and before I knew it, I was switched out with Igno.

* * *

**Yukan's P.O.V (again) :**

"A dragon type, huh?" Sol said. "This will be easy to take down."

"_That's what you think." _ He said. He used dragon tail, which made salamenace at a red.

"Dragon claw!" He said. I inflicted almost mortal damage, but luckily, because of my focus sash, I survived.

"Now, dragon tail!" I said. Salamenace fainted. Hydregion came out, and that's when I knew it was the end of me.

"Dragon pulse!" He said. This blast was even more intense, and I fainted.

"Go, Lauva!" I said.

"_Not you again!" _ Hydreigion yelled.

"Toxic!" I said. Now Hydreigion was poisoned.

"Crunch!" He said. The victious bite made me done for.

"Starburst! Go!" I said. When she came out, she used dragon pulse, which made hydreigion almost faint.

"Hydreigion, Dragon pulse!" He said. It hit her, but she endured it.

"Dragon pulse!" I said. Somehow, they both ended up fainting.

"How did that happen!?" Merodii said.

"Maybe it was the atmosphere, or lost power" Taylor said.

"Go rayquazza!" He said. This was the legendary hoenn Pokémon that was immensely strong.

"Victory! Go!" I said. Victory jumped out, and got ready to fight.

"Use outrage!" He said. After hitting Victory, it slightly inflicted damage.

"Confusion!" I said. By doing that, it could make Rayquazza's fatigue worse. He used outrage again. Victory was hurt a little more, to the point his life point was at half. Victory had one move that he was prepared to use.

"V-create!" I said. His pointed ears glowed a feiry red, and then he inflicted terrible damadge on rayquazza. He used outrage one more time, and this time, he was confused horribly bad.

"Finish this off with thunder!" I said. Rayquazza fainted. Everyone cheered.

"Great job battling." He said." I like your style."

I smiled. "Thanks, you did great too." After the battle, the snow melted, and we were able to go to clay's gym.

"Clay uses ground types, so water, grass, and Ice types do the best damage." Ruby said.

"Then I guess Bonnie can do this!" I said. She barked in excitement.

* * *

**Yanyin: Boy, that was a long battle that was going on!**

**Reshiram: Sure was. Now you might have to do another story!**

***Spoiler alert time!***

**Zekrom: after Yanyin finishes this story, she might do…*Drumrolls* a Fossil fighter one!**

**Disclaimer-tron: for more information, PM Reshiramluverfusion.**

**Yanyin: And we may do another Pokémon one!**

**Review! Please do not be rude or mean about my work!**


End file.
